Pushing the Saints to sins
by Paradise-wolves
Summary: Spoilers for chapter 121, Language talk about death. KuroxFai. When a price is payed the masks come away and true faces are left.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything it all belongs to CLAMP  
**Notes:** I once again say sorry for spelling mistakes as I have no Beta... 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_So you wish to see behind his masks…there will be a price…" Yuuko was swirling the glass in her hand slowly. "You will pay it no matter what though?" _

"_Yes."_

"_It will only be temporary. For that time you too will have your mask down, both exposed and vulnerable. Although you will still be able to find things as will he." Yuuko's hand moved off screen slightly._

"_I know. I will still pay."_

"_Once the other three leave you I'll accept your payment." Yuuko smirked slightly, "You're being awfully calm and kind about this."_

"_This has gone far enough…The others are worried as well…How long till it wears off afterwards?"_

"_It will last until you no longer wish it, until you don't want to see him for himself or have anyone see you for yourself…" The witch paused slightly and picked up a small bottle, "Put this in his drink tonight and it will help me make the switch. I hope you know what you're doing."_

"_I do."_

_That night he did as the witch asked, he drugged the other man's drink and watched him gulp it down before walking out of the room with the look he now sported across his features._

_He was reminded that night or how things had changed, he could clearly hear the sobs of the princess and the muffled screams from the room next to his own._

He had always seen the other man as a saint, not just by his looks but by his abilities. He had such a skill to hide everything he was feeling and show the world a different person. As much as the ninja hated that fake act even he had to admit it was a well practised mask, one left from his home world even after their clothes had been left behind.

He prayed that the witch would not take advantage of his wish, silently prayed that what he was about to see would be worth risking everything.

The mage was a saint and surely he was a sinner in every way possible.

"_Mokona will you sleep?" The witch asked quietly. The white creature nodded and fell into that trance sleep. "I will now take your price…I hope it is worth it."_

"_I hope so as well…" He had to admit that there was a small voice yelling at him for choosing the wrong path. Yet it was a voice that went unnoticed._

The mage had come downstairs as soon as the others had left. The sun reflected off the gun kept at the slim, pale waist. There were no good mornings, no greetings, no words exchanged between the mage and the ninja unless needed.

There was a sudden spark through the air; the witch had kept her deal. The presence of the mage seemed to make the room grow cold. The smaller male turned slightly so his good eye could be seen, his face resembling the same pissed off look that the ninja himself had once worn.

"What the hell have you done?" The cold tone of the half vampire filled the air, the first words spoken in many days.

"I made a wish." Kurogane kept his face blank, he felt completely void of emotion as he continued to look at the once bright, blue eye.

The blond moved out of the kitchen, out of sight, out of range. Kurogane knew the other male wanted nothing to do with him any more, even less now, yet he felt a strange pull towards the mage and where he had gone.

He took no more than three steps into the room when he heard a cold click of metal and a hard object at the back of his head.

"Undo this you bastard." The words sounded alien coming from the normally calm and peaceful Fai, the fake and protecting Fai.

"I cannot. I wished for this and it will not be undone until the time is right." Kurogane kept still, stared at the wall in front of him, not daring to move for fear that the other man would pull the trigger. "I accept the burden it brings. The kids will know nothing of this."

"You twisted fucking bastard!" The blond mage spat as he slammed the gun into the side of the taller male's face. "I thought you of all people would know better!"

Kurogane didn't attempt to wipe the red liquid from the side of his face, nor did he move. He just stood there willing to take whatever the mage needed to get out of his system.

The cold metal was placed against his temple this time.

"I should pull the trigger now. Watch you die in your own blood then run on my own since you're far too controlling for my liking." Fai sneered, an evil grin creeping across his features as he leant closer to the ninja's ear. "The last person who tried to stop me ended up frozen in a pool. I've practised a bit since then."

The ninja couldn't help but shiver at the cold, spiteful words of the once saint-like mage.

"Pull that trigger and you'll regret it. You don't want to kill me." Kurogane was surprised to find that he couldn't sound threatening; the witch had kept her promise about his payment too.

The mage was in a momentarily stunned silence; he quickly recovered and pressed the barrel harder into the other man's temple.

"That's what you think. Now leave me the fuck alone. I don't need you for anything other than food. It's your entire fault I'm a parasite." Fai hissed out near the dark haired man's ear. "Leave me the hell alone. I don't want to hurt you but I will."

Kurogane felt the gun leave his face and the slim male leave the room. It was true he had changed the mage into what he was. He'd done it to give the other man a life not to force him into becoming a monster. He wanted to explain that he hadn't done it out of cruelty; he wanted to admit that he'd grown attached to the other male and didn't want to lose him.

He'd broken that fragile spirit even more. Kurogane knew he'd taken that once rising saint and turned him into a sinner, made him break vows that were meant to be kept. He'd made the mage cross the sacred line between saint and sinner.

"_Was it worth it?" Yuuko asked noting the bandage which was once hidden by the scarlet bandana. _

"_I don't know…I thank you all the same." Kurogane nodded to the witch as her face vanished and the white creature woke up and bounded out of the room._

_He waited for one of the distant doors to open and close, signalling the creature's journey to a bed. Once the lock made a hollow click the ninja slid off the bed and knelt beside it, clasping his hands together._

"_Forgive me father for I have sinned. I have gone against the wishes of a fellow man and hurt him more than any blade could. _

_I have broken a spirit further than I could break one's bones. I do not ask forgiveness as I know it will not be given, I accept that burden. _

_I pray for his happiness somewhere down the line, I pledge that I will protect his life as the kids. I pledge to die for them._

_Watch over them when I cannot and do not let anyone harm them as I have just harmed him. _

_Amen."_

_Kurogane sighed deeply and crawled into bed swiftly drifting off into a restless dose. _

_Fai leant back, away from the door tears falling down his face. No one should have cared; no one should have tried to change him into something different._

_He silently cursed at how he'd allowed himself to go from a saint in their eyes back to the sinner he truly was._


End file.
